LayShad EP2
Return to Layflat Shadowrun Episode 2 - ¡The Pies of Fate! Part 1: Mmmm, Pies... The runners meet at Original Frish's Big Boy for soy-based pie. While there, a strange man runs in and promptly dies at their table, leaving a corpse (which Torgo promptly takes over and animates) and a data module. The data module contains grainy video, which, when enhanced by James's Otaku contacts, reveals the assassination of Nivi's parents by a well-known politician, Dr. David Tan. While investigating this, the group discovers they are being trailed by some professionals who are following the reanimated corpse (thinking that it is still alive). These professionals end up donating their car (with newly cleaned windows) to James. They follow that lead to a detective agency which specializes in political scandals, either finding one in their target's past or creating one, through the magic of technology. The team manages to infiltrate the agency through a combination of bribery and violence, and seizes the original video recordings, to determine if their version was edited or if Dr. Tan actually did kill Nivi's parents. Part2: Easy as Pie The team is hired for an unwilling extraction. The target, Dr. Deborah Quinn, is an undersea researcher working at a underwater facility run as a joint Chinese-Russian venture. It is a small, secret facility doing some mysterious research that appears to be sensitive and valuable. After investigating, the team decides against trying to burn it down or sending in zombie whales. Instead, James hacks the communication buoy linking the facility to the rest of the world. He changes the ordering manifest to request an extra crate, which the team fills with cockroaches hidden in supplies. About a week after the crate is delivered, they intercept the request for exterminators and cleverly disguise themselves as the "No bugs here!" extermination company. (Due to a flaw in the printing, they end up instead as the "No, bugs here!" company.) Armed with sprayers and a crate of their own equipment, they load themselves on the boat that brings supplies to the base, infiltrate it and successfully leave with Dr. Quinn. The cockroaches live happily ever after. Part 3: Four and Twenty Seagulls, Baked in a... The team is hired to steal a Japanese Imperial Navy Flag from a ship currently visiting Hong Kong. After several experiments, Torgo summons a new bound spirit which can control animals. It takes over a seagull and summons a flock of them to follow it. They descend on the ship during the ceremony when the flag is taken down and put away, and fly off with the flag, handing it off to Torgo. James hacks the cameras around the ship and steals the video which he later sells to a news organization after deleting the rest. The team is paid, learning that the flag is intended as a birthday present for the son of this Mr. Johnson. Part 4: Pies are Better than Life The runners meet a new Mr. Johnson and are offered a job to free an automated pie factory from squatters who have taken over. He claims that the factory originally belonged to his company and he wants to unofficially reclaim it. The runners accept the job. Dan infiltrates through some vents and Torgo astrally explores the place. Dan flees when he is discovered by some cleaning drones. Eventually, a truck leaves, followed by Dan and Nivi, who are led to the wharfs where some factory temp workers wait for a delivery of fruit. They take over the truck and return with it, but spectacularly fail to learn anything useful. Eventually, the team uses another truck to drive Nivi, Torgo and the Young Dumb and Ugly gang inside the factory while Dan attempts to take out a mage. Unfortunately, the keen-eyed security guards notice him and he ends up fighting several minutes before the remaining members of his team arrive, ending up leaping for the pie chute, but successfully killing the mage and several of the guards. Nivi and Torgo arrive, eating fruit. The factory is freed of the foul invaders who are nefariously scheming to use pie in their plots. Sadly, the quality of the pies produced by the factory immediately plummets. Category:Layflat Shadowrun